


The morning after

by Chrissy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: Неожиданно утро может стать приятным





	The morning after

Животная ненависть скручивалась тугим кольцом в районе солнечного сплетения, так, что хотелось разорвать голыми руками, разодрать когтями, разгрызть зубами — что угодно, лишь бы выплеснуть из себя все то, что накопилось за долгое время. Ненависть была вторичной, скрывающей глухое бессилие, отчаяние и душевную боль. Все это было давним спутником, не дающим уснуть по ночам и выплёскивающимся в красочные натуралистические кошмары. Хотя с годами становилось легче, но надеяться, что это исчезнет навсегда, не стоило.

Дерек, обратившись в волка, несся по лесу, не разбирая дороги и не видя ничего вокруг. Человеческая часть боялась встретить кого-то живого. Нет, зайца-то еще можно было задрать. Уже не первого Дерек-волк ловил, забывшись, запутавшись в своей звериной сущности. Лишь бы никого из людей или даже оборотней — человека разодрал бы, не успев себя затормозить, а с оборотнем ввязался бы в драку не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Уже давным-давно Дерека так не накрывало. В юности, во время первых полнолуний, он был не в силах контролировать себя, и понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы научиться жить в гармонии со своим внутренним монстром, перенаправляя его энергию и мощь его в мирное русло, способное защищать, созидать, а не уничтожать все на своем пути.

В этот раз было слишком много триггеров: ссора с Питером, со Стайлзом, очередные необдуманные поступки Скотта, снова Стайлз, попавшийся под горячую руку и исчезнувший из поля зрения на пару дней. Обиделся он, будто Дерек был не прав. Оба были хороши, но Хейл бы никогда первым не сделал шаг в сторону примирения.

Промотавшись всю ночь по лесу, загнав жирного зайца и накормив им же изголодавшегося по дичи волка, Дерек вернулся к машине, и, натянув джинсы и набросив футболку, поехал домой. Человеческий разум мечтал о душе, нормальном завтраке без шерсти и сне на двенадцать часов. Волк же, довольный и умиротворенный, дремал, не высовывая носа.

Но счастье было так далеко. Какого-то черта, каким-то попутным или не очень ветром в лофт занесло Стайлза. Тот спал на диване, подложив ладонь под щеку и улыбаясь во сне. Дерек хотел было рявкнуть, чтобы Стилински свалился с дивана и свалил из его лофта. Но чувство стыда и справедливости неожиданно решило пробудиться. Это он, Дерек, наорал на Стайлза, это он, альфа-самец, качал права, а тот лишь молча стоял и выслушивал, а после ушел, даже не обняв на прощание, что, совершенно неожиданно и довольно случайно, вошло у них в привычку. Дерек на секунду замирал в объятиях, а волк радостно тянулся к Стайлзу, совершенно не стесняясь чувств в отличие от своего хозяина. Хейл хоть и понимал, что возможно ему и ответят, но отчего-то не предпринимал никаких попыток перейти на новый уровень отношений. У Стайлза давным-давно были ключи от лофта, они знали любимый фильм, цвет и блюдо и много других мелочей друг друга. Дерек мог рвануть за Стайлзом хоть на край света. А Стилински пошел бы вытаскивать Хейла хоть из лап самой старушки Смерти. Они проводили много времени вместе, но дальше дружеских отношений и угроз, превратившихся практически в шутку, дело не продвигалось.

Дерек нашел в бельевом ящике плед, укрыл, аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, Стайлза, посапывающего на диване, и ушел делать завтрак. Только были поставлены на стол две чашки с кофе и две тарелки с тостами и омлетом, как Стайлз, укутанный в плед, как в тогу, заглянул на кухню, принюхиваясь к невероятно аппетитным запахам.

— Хмуроволк, вернулся, — Стилински подошел Хейлу, сидящему на стуле, и обнял со спины, прижимаясь грудью и обнимая за талию, будто и не ругались, будто он два дня не избегал общения, даже не отвечая на смс. «Соскучился», — подумал Дерек, а вслух сказал:

— Доброе утро, соня, — и, подталкиваемый инстинктами, еще не совсем успокоившимися с прошедшей ночи, повернул голову и поцеловал Стайлза, целомудренно, одними губами.

— Э, нет, подожди со своими поцелуями! — отодвинулся тот подальше, разрывая объятие.

У Дерека, казалось, даже сердце пропустило один удар. Он ошибся? Неправильно все понял? Окончательно все разрушил? После такого и дружить они не смогут спокойно, как раньше.

— Дай мне почистить зубы, выпить кофе, съесть твой безумно вкусный омлет, потому что я адски голоден, а без кофе мой мозг не способен соображать. А после целуй меня сколько хочешь. Ты мне должен очень много поцелуев за все мои нервные клетки, убитые тобой и время, которое я терпел тебя и твои выходки, а еще ждал лет сто, думая, что состарюсь, ожидая, когда же ваше волчество вытащит голову из задницы, — и, не выслушав ответ, Стилински поплелся в ванную, где уже давно в пластиковом стаканчике стояла его фиолетовая зубная щетка рядом с синей Дерека. Неоднократно Стилински оставался ночевать в лофте после полночных бдений над планами и в размышлениях над тем, как разрешить ту или иную ситуацию. И поэтому Хейл в один из походов в супермаркет купил ему личную подушку, футболку, зубную щетку и забавную кружку с фото оленя, чтобы Стайлз не жаловался на неудобства.

Дерек же отмер лишь после того, как Стайлз скрылся за дверью в уборную, и тихо рассмеялся от облегчения, что все так хорошо сложилось.

Да, без ссор они все равно не смогут обходиться, но теперь у Дерека был отличный способ, как заткнуть Стайлза, и парочка вариантов, как попросить прощение за свою несдержанность.


End file.
